


【火影/卡伊】Sun Light

by four_dollars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Top!Kakashi, buttom!Iruka, compelete, kakairu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 卡卡西越來越離不開陽光。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 4





	【火影/卡伊】Sun Light

**Author's Note:**

> 一個短打。  
> 同居設定。  
> OOC抱歉。

他發覺自己越來越離不開陽光。  
漆黑的森林、沾滿鮮血的雙手，那鮮紅液體濃稠到似乎要拽住他的腳踝，將他拉入深不見底的深淵。卡卡西低下頭，看著手中的苦無，月光在金屬表面折射出一道銀冷光芒，不久前還吁吁喘著的呼吸聲已消失許久。半晌，他將苦無收起，動身返回木葉。  
回到家，燈光捎來一絲溫度，卡卡西脫下手套扔進垃圾桶中，走進廁所洗掉血漬。  
他不想用這樣的雙手去擁抱他。  
搓揉到蒼白的肌膚泛起一層淡紅，卡卡西看著水流滑過，垂下眼瞼，關上水龍頭。那感覺並沒有消失，就算顏色消失，他依然看見鮮血留在他的手上，洗不掉。  
也許，他妄圖洗掉，對那些喪命的人來說太過不公平。嘆了口氣，卡卡西悄聲走進臥室，他沒有開燈，床的方向傳出均勻平穩的呼吸聲。  
他沒打算吵醒他的。  
「你回來了。」帶著濛濛睡意的溫和嗓音說。卡卡西停下腳步，猶豫片刻後走向床畔，彎下腰落吻在對方的額頭。  
「我回來了。」他說，尾音如一聲鬆懈的輕嘆。  
伊魯卡伸出手，抱住眼前這名灰髮男人的頭顱，手指梳過雜亂的髮絲。這種時候他向來無話可說，身為一名內勤中忍，伊魯卡沒有足夠的勇氣說出如「我理解」之類的話語，他只能用一個簡單的擁抱、一個簡單的親吻，替這名男人分擔一些沉重。  
窗外的月光打入房間內。  
卡卡西在伊魯卡的手掌改而貼到他臉上時，閉上了雙眼。  
他越來越離不開陽光。

END


End file.
